weirdgirl_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blast The Hedgehog
za hejjihoggu) as a vermilion anthropomorphic pygmy hedgehog from the fictional city of He is 15 years old. He is a bit Powerful but can use his powers well when he can get used to them. He has 3 older brothers, one called TJ, another called Glen and his eldest is Rage. His mother is Nellie and his father is Ray He can run at a very fast ( faster than Sonic and Shadow) speed and can use his abilities to the maximum of their potential. Even though he knows Sonic and crew, he is yet to actually are there friends. Contents http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blast_the_Hedgehog# hide#Physical Appearance #Personality #Skills ##List of Chaos moves #Weaknesses #Likes and Dislikes ##Likes ##Dislikes #Relationships ##Family ##Friends and Allies ##Rivals ##Enemies ##Love Interests #Quotes #Trivia Physical Appearance Blast's clothing consists of white gloves with a ring around its cuff and Chaos-Black Soap Shoes (although he might wear his blue and white sneakers). His quills are similar to that of Shadow, along with lemon yellow streaks. He has a bunch of hair he can't seem to keep down as well. He has aquamarine eyes and a some white fur like Shadow. He raely wears clothes, but it's rare for him to leave his house with them on. Personality Blast is a powerful, fast, kind-hearted and co-operative hedgehog who enjoys the company of family and friends. He can manipulate time and space with the power of Chaos with skills such as Chaos Control, Spear and Blast. He can be defeated easily but dies hard, and can always think of a way to come back, with smart thinking and quick reflexes, he can eventually put a stop to a battle. He can run at a moderate speed and can use his abilities to the maximum of their potential. Blast likes putting an end to things and prefers that end to be quick. If he encounters a foe he acts like Sonic would do, except without taunting, just threats. He would know when it would be the time to "finish his opponent off" and when to let him live another day. Blast can change his emotions easily and show it. He's sometimes likes descruction and invaders, which helps him fight on. He can get a bit angry and powerful at the thought of a fight, but when he's into it there is no backing down. Death is Blast's biggest weakness. If it's a loved one, sadness will cloud everything of Blast, if it's someone deserving, he may feel slight depression in "respect", but will press on anyway. If an innocent perposfully dies at the hands of Blast, however, evil will reign supreme, and the more it happens, the more he becomes secluded in the torments of evil. Skills Blast is one of the fastest. His strongest category is Magic in terms of Chaos Energy, which he can use the Chaos abilities with his trademark blue Chaos Emerald. Chaos Slingshot is a move adopted by Blast, it's a Chaos Spear but more powerful, with multiple shots. The more emeralds used to perform Slingshot (as it's nicknamed), the more powerful it is. Blast can also perform Chaos Downpour, this contracts comets from the sky and plummets them all at one target, while avoiding or going through other targets. '''Downpour '''is very powerful and requires the 7 Super Emeralds to execute (if the user is Super , Hyper, Dark it will be stronger). List of Chaos moves Chaos Control Chaos Spear Chaos Blast Chaos Slingshot Chaos Downpour Chaos Rejection Super _________ (A Chaos ability performed with a Super Emerald is no Super Downpour) Weaknesses Feeling are his one true weakness. His anger, sadness and remorse can stop a battle in a blink of an eye. They seem to have control over his body, maybe doing things Blast wouldn't normally do, but this might be because the Chaos Energy he uses a lot could be the cause. Anger is the worst emotion. It can make him have more powerful , leave him vunerable and put him on the edge of death, or kill him. Injuries are a weakness too. He's very prone to them yet not being very clumsy. He may get injuries small enough for him not to notice, or during battle which washes away due to the adrenaline in his body at that time, but it would definitely hurt after the adrenaline wears off. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Friendship *Commitment *Family *Winning *Justice *Peaced Dislikes *Quiters *Users (Using friends) *Harmed innocent *Losing disagreements *Terror *Evil (sometimes) *Descruction (sometimes) Relationships Family Mother: Molly the Hedgehog Father: Ray the Hedgehog Younger Brother: Mikey the Hedgehog Elder Sister : Kaylee the Hedgehog Younger Sister: Trixy the Hedgehog Baby Sister: Sofia the Hedgehog Friends and Allies Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Miles Prower (Tails) Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat (sometimes) Amy Rose Cream and Cheese Blaze the Cat Sally Acorn Espio the Chameleon Ray the Flying Squiure Lara - Su Vector the Crocadile Charmy Bee Spike the Porcipine E-123 Omega Mega Man David the Hedgehog Ringo the Hedgehog Malik the Dragon Ben the Hedgehog Austin the Hedgehog RivalsEdit EnemiesEdit Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and creations Love InterestsEdit Abi the Border Collie (Left her pregnant then split up. When baby was born they rekindled their relationship) Diana the Hedgehog (Split up after baby was born) Amy Rose (Used to share a bond) QuotesEdit "Gotcha! "Woohoo! "Nice!" "Just made it!" "Well, it's not terrible." "Gotta try harder..." "Alrighty!" "Chaos Control" TriviaEdit *Blast was originally maroon and yellow coloured. *It's young to be a father at Blast's age. *Blast's name is similar to Sonic in a way that they're both words for something speedy. Categories:*Males *Heroes *Characters * Category:Characters